Everything Changes
by fanofyou
Summary: Alternate universe, set at the start of season five. How i think JackieHyde should have got together. One week changes everything. Read inside for a better summary. Chapter 2 Now up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – Okay, this story might be slightly confusing as there will be allot of flashbacks so try to keep up by looking at the dates. My first story, I hope you all enjoy it. To all other writers out there you know how much reviews are appreciated to first time writers, so please let me know what you think and review. Anonymous reviews are enabled so whoever you are please review, it only takes a minute! **

**Summary - This all takes place in one week in the life of Jackie and Hyde, complete AU where Hyde and Jackie got together in a different way. Takes place at the start of season five, Kelso and Donna are still in California. It shows how much your perceptions of a person can change within a week. **

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything.**

**Everything Changes **

**Chapter one – Two Moments of Weakness**

_The Basement -Hyde's bedroom_

_7:14pm That First Day._

Hyde and Jackie were lying on the cot; Hyde had his arms wrapped around Jackie holding her in a tight embrace. He looked at her sleeping silently, half not wanting this moment to end half wishing it had never happened. Once everyone found out that he'd slept with Jackie he knew they'd go mad, but he didn't care. He was more worried about how Jackie was going to react when she woke up. Everything between them would be different now, all because of one moment of weakness.

_'Well two moments of weakness'_ He thought_ 'but who's counting?'_ He smirked remembering how good it felt to have Jackie's naked body beneath his while he thrust himself into her, all the while she was passionately moaning and craving for him to make her feel. He could barely even remember how the two if them came to be here, he hated Jackie, she was a rich, snobby, stuck-up cheerleader who looked down on him, this shouldn't be what he wanted yet somehow it felt right.

_(Flashback)- Hyde's Bedroom_

_8:42 - That Morning_

Hyde had woken up a while ago, and had gotten out of bed intending to forget all about the activities of the previous night. He instantly regretted this and wished he had just stayed in bed; he hadn't been able to stop thinking about Jackie since he woke and couldn't get the image of her out of his mind.

_'Why the hell do I keep thinking about her? She's Jackie, that annoying little cheerleader who I hated for eight years.' _He immediately regretted thinking about this and started thinking about Jackie wearing her tight cheerleading uniform which used to show those amazing legs she's got. _'Yeah, she's hot, but she's still Jackie... Kelso's ex-girlfriend. You can't think about her like this, man.' _He told himself. He tried to remind himself of how annoying she used to be, but last night she was different, so...vulnerable. Now all he could think about was kissing those plump lips which he knew were begging for his attention. Hyde exited his bedroom with the intention of sitting in the basement and drinking Jackie away from his mind.

_(Flashback) Jackie's bedroom_

_8:42am That Morning_

Jackie awoke the next morning not knowing where she was, she had had a lot to drink the previous night and she was still trying to piece together the information, one thing she could remember was talking to Steven, laughing with Steven…wanting Steven.

'_He was so different yesterday; for one thing he didn't hate me. He was actually considerate of my feelings; I can't remember the last time I felt like that. Michael always made me miserable, but Steven…'_

A knock at the door followed by a voice asking to come in made Jackie aware of what she was thinking about and was glad for the interruption, she couldn't think about Steven in that way, he was a poor, scruffy, orphan... s_he_ was Jackie Burkhart, her and Steven didn't make sense...did they?

'Come in' Jackie called to the voice at the door and her father entered and sat down on the end of her bed which momentarily made Jackie's jaw drop, shocked at her fathers surprise visit. It wasn't that she never saw her father, because she did all the time, but they rarely ever talked.

'Jacquelyn, we need to talk' Jackie couldn't stand it when he called her _'Jacquelyn', _no one ever called her that apart from her father and it always made her feel small. She simply nodded and waited for her father to continue talking.

'I will be going away on business for a while, so you will have to stay here and let the help look after you.' He looked at her with icy cold eyes fixing a hard gaze upon her. She never knew why he looked at her like that, but she guessed it was because she reminded him of her mother who had walked out on them both a few years ago, but she shouldn't be punished for that. Jackie nodded again in answer to this and her father left the room after telling her that he'd be back in a few weeks.

She was used to him going away on business trips, but it was times like these she wished she had a mother to take care of her instead of the help. She missed her mother and would sometimes sit and fantasize about her mother returning from Mexico. Her mother would hug her, promise never to leave again and tell her that she loved her... then she would of course give her lots of presents showering her with expensive gifts from jewellery to clothes. But the reality was that Pam Burkhart was unlikely to ever return and this hurt Jackie more then she let on to anyone.

_Hyde's Bedroom_

_Back to that night – 7:57pm_

Hyde had decided that it was best for him not to be there when Jackie woke up and had left just in time. Before opening her eyes Jackie reached her hand out to feel an empty space beside her. She opened her eyes startled and looked around the small dark room to find it empty and quickly begun to panic.

'_Oh god… what if last night meant nothing to him? What if he was regretting it? What if he didn't like me?'_

Jackie felt lost as she stood up and began to look around the room for her clothes, which had been torn of her and scattered around the room only a few hours ago, but couldn't see her clothes anywhere as it was now dark. She began to feel around for her clothes but couldn't find them; she sighed, sat back on the cot and covered her self up with the blanket bringing with it an unmistakable scent of Steven Hyde. She hugged the blanket and smiled as remembering the way he touched her, how different it felt to what she expected, so… soft, sensitive, protective and rough all at the same time. She closed her eyes and again inhaled the odor left on the blanket by Steven.

She wiggled her toes as she realized her feet were touching something soft, so unlike the hard wooden floor of his bedroom, she looked down closely and saw her clothes folded into a neat pile beside the cot and smiled inwardly knowing Steven must have put them there.

_(Flashback) The Basement_

_1.02 pm That Afternoon_

Jackie entered the basement to find Hyde sitting alone with beer. She didn't know exactly why she was here but she just knew she didn't want to be sat at home alone all day, she had completely forgotten that Donna and Kelso had gone to California and for the first time in her life she prayed that Eric would drag his scrawny little ass down the stairs. Both Hyde and Jackie stood in silence for a while, neither knowing what to say. Jackie didn't know why it was even awkward between them, nothing had even happened between them.

'So… where's Eric?' Jackie asked and sat down on the Sofa trying to act nonchalant.

'He went to California to get Donna back.' Hyde said remaining Zen. Jackie hated this and he knew it and quite enjoyed it too. Jackie looks at the TV and sees the price is right is on.

'Another old lady. She can't even reach the wheel.' Jackie continues to look at the TV.

'I can't watch "The Price is Right" again. I just can't.' Hyde say's trying to make conversation.

'This summer totally sucks. There's nothing to do.' Jackie replies also trying to make conversation.

Jackie glances over in Hyde's direction.

'_C'mon Jackie you can't think like this, he's Hyde. Although he does look really hot today, wait... stop it.' _She looks away from him

Hyde looks over in Jackie's direction.

'_Keep it together man. She's Kelso ex, she doesn't think about you that way.' _He looks away from her.

They both look at each other at the same time and as their eyes lock as they both think _'Screw it'_. Hyde leans over and kisses Jackie passionately enjoying every second of it.

_The basement _

_That night…again – 8:04_

Hyde is sat in his chair contemplating whether he she check on Jackie or not; if she was awake then things could get awkward but if she was asleep there was no point in checking on her.

'_Stop being such a coward and get back in there. You're gonna have to talk to her sooner or later… but what the hell am I supposed to say?'_

Hyde sat back in his chair wondering exactly what he was going to say to Jackie. A few minutes later Jackie walked out of his room and stood watching him… frozen. Hyde not noticing Jackie was there, began to stand up to go check on her, then decided against it knowing he wouldn't know what to say and sat back down, calling himself a moron out loud as he did so. Jackie stood smiling at him slightly more relaxed as he did this again a few more times until he finally decided he was going to go wake her up. He stood up and turned noticing she was stood watching him looking amused, he stood still…frozen.

_**TBC…**_

_**A/N – Next chapter should be posted within the next few days. Thank you for reading: **_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Okay, this chapter isn't really that long, but just like the title says, it's long enough. Keep R&R please. Thanks for all the reviews sorry about the gramma and the tenses. If it continues, which i hope it doesn't please tell me and i'll find someone to fix it before it gets posted on here. Thanks again for all you support and help. : **

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything, just my ideas.**

Chapter 2 – Long Enough

Still that first day – The basement

1:13 pm

No one had spoken since that kiss. Now glad that he had his glasses on, Hyde sat still trying to remain calm.

'_Oh my god, I just kissed Jackie. I mean… its Jackie… she who we refer to as the devil… she who talks a lot… she who's got an amazing ass.' _He looks over at Jackie nodding his head in approval with a smile on his face and quickly whips his head back around when he realizes she's staring back.

Jackie turned her attention back to the television, eyes wide.

'_That did not happen. He's Steven, the poor orphan boy, the guy who smokes a lot of dope, the guy that almost just made me pass out because of a kiss… a really, really hot kiss…' _Jackie looks lustfully back over at him, licking her lips as she does so. _'God, he's hot.'_

Hyde glances over at Jackie out of the corner of his eye see's the way she's looking at him and smiles inwardly.

'_Oh yeah… she wants me. Why isn't she saying anything? She's ALWAYS saying something.'_

Jackie notices a small smile on Hyde's face.

'_What is he smiling at? And why isn't he saying anything? Guy's are always the first to say something… he better not be expecting me to be the first one to say something.'_

Hyde stands up. '_Screw this'. _He walks over to his bedroom. Jackie, noticing he's leaving turns around to see him.

'Wait' He turns around a looks at her. _'Oh my god, He's using his Zen against me, I can't believe him! Well, if that's really what he wants…' _

'I mean...' She turns back around on the couch. 'Whatever.' She smiles, knowing that that one little word will have pissed him off and impressed him at the same time.

Hyde stands still not knowing where that came from. 'Whatever?' That's his line… not hers… impressive.

'Yeah… whatever.'

'Okay' He turned around heading towards his room. _'God, she's annoying.' _He quickly whisks around and turns back to her.

'And by whatever you mean… ' Jackie smiles to herself knowing that she's got to him.

'Nothing. Just whatever.' She turns to look at him. 'Is there something _you'd_ like to say, Steven?'

'_Steven? Why the hell is she calling me Steven? No one calls me Steven, except for Mr. and Mrs. Foreman. None of my friends ever call me Steven...'_

'No, I've got nothing to say, _Jacquelyn_.' He noticed when he said the word Jacquelyn, her face dropped, her eyes became some what duller and she didn't say anything. She just turned around and looked back at the television.

'Looks like I hit a sore spot. Don't you like your name, Jacquelyn?' He looked at her inquiringly.

'That's what my dad calls me.' She kept her attention on the TV.

'…and' He pried while raising an eyebrow and sitting back down in his usual chair.

'He left for a business meeting this morning and won't be back for a while.' She glanced at him noticing that he had sat back down. Usually she wouldn't tell people if she was left home alone, well… with help and she didn't even know why she was talking to Steven about it. Her parents were never around, it happened all the time, her mother was in Mexico and had been ever since she could remember. Her father was away a lot, even when he was there, he wasn't _really_ there. She kept telling herself that by now she should be used to it, it shouldn't bother her anymore, but it still hurt.

'How long?' He kept his eye on her, studying her every move. Something about this wasn't right, he could tell by how vague she was being. Normally Jackie would to share every detail about her life with any one who has ears, whether they wanted to hear it or not.

'_What is she keeping from me? Why do I even care?'_

'I don't know how long. He never tells me, he just say's he'll be back soon, which can range from anytime between 2 weeks to 6 months... sometimes more' She looked at him, shocked at how much she had just let him know. 'I should go.' She stood up and went to leave and at that same time Hyde stood up.

'Jackie wait…' She turned around and looked at him, eyes filling up with tears. He had never noticed before but her eyes are different colors, one green one blue. _'Am I really going to do this?'_

'Do you…' She looked at him, waiting. 'Do you need someone to talk to?'

'Would you mind? I mean… really? Don't just say yes if you want me to shut up, just...' He interrupted her before she could finish.

'Jackie, I wouldn't have asked if you needed to talk if I wanted you to shut up… now… sit down.' She smiles at him and sits down.

'Thank you Steven.'

'Anything for you doll' He sits down next to her.

_The basement_

_That night…still. -7:06_

'Jackie… how long have you been stood there?' He looked nervous, almost like a little boy caught doing something wrong.

'Long enough.' She said simply with a giggle. 'How long have you been awake?'

'_Don't do this man.' _He walked towards her. '_It's just too easy.' _He smiled.

'Long enough' He cocked his eyebrow and took her hand she grinned back at him as he led her towards his bedroom.


End file.
